videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
AnimeWare.Com
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo Plus) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Action |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} AnimeWare.Com is an action game featuring the characters from the Anime All Star series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is similar to both WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! for the Game Boy Advance and WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! for the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay The game revolves around the concept of "microgames", bite-sized minigames that last for only a few seconds. In these microgames, which are controlled by the directional pad and A buttons, the player must figure out what they are supposed to do, aided by a word or phrase that appears briefly, and clear the conditions within the time limit. These range from shooting a certain numbers of targets, selecting a multiple choice answer, or simply surviving until the time has passed. Players are given four lives, with the game ending if the player loses all of their lives. The main game sees players go through several levels, each hosted by a different anime character, which are separated into various tiers that are unlocked as the player progresses. Each level is based around a certain category of microgames, such as sports, nature, puzzles or clones of famous video games from different companies. As players play through the microgames, the speed in which they are played will increase. After a certain number of microgames are cleared, the players must play a boss game which, unlike the other microgames, feature no time limit. After successfully clearing a boss level for the first time, the level is cleared, with players progressing after clearing all levels within a tier. Completed levels can be replayed for a high score, in which the player must try and clear as many microgames before running out of lives. In these replays, the difficulty and speed of the microgames increases after each boss game encounter, which awards a bonus life is successfully cleared. Clearing certain game conditions, such as reaching a certain level or scoring a certain amount of microgames in certain categories, unlocks additional bonus games. These include special towers with certain play conditions, such as the player having only one life, to various minigames, including two-player games that are controlled using the shoulder buttons. Plot Yukari (from Azumanga Daioh) announces to all the Anime All Star characters on TV a website she will make for everyone to play. She starts making games, but realizes that it's hard work, so she calls everyone to come and make games. Thus, AnimeWare.Com is formed, with Yukari as President of the company. Eventually, the company produces a game: AnimeWare. Characters *'Yukari' (from Azumanga Daioh): The CEO of the company. She has two stages. The first is the introduction, which has simple microgames to allow players to quickly get to grips with the game. The second is "Anything Goes", the last stage in the game. It features all the minigames in one (unless there are some that are not unlocked). *'Hideki' (from Nerima Daikon Brothers): His microgame theme is Sports. He also has two remix stages, in which the player must beat microgames coming from multiple themes. *'Nanako' (from Lucky Star): Her microgame theme is Strange. *'Chaotix Team' (from Sonic the Hedgehog): Their microgame theme is Sci-Fi, although there are a few ninja-oriented games included. *'Chiyo Chan, Miruchi & Yuka' (from Azumanga Daioh): Their microgames are clones of classic games featuring anime characters. *'Mesousa' (from Pani Poni Dash!): His microgame theme is IQ, which features slightly longer games that focus more on wits than pure reactions. *'Nyamo' (from Azumanga Daioh): Her microgame theme is Reality. *'Kagami & Tsukasa' (from Lucky Star): Their microgame theme is Nature. Voice Actors ''Japanese'' : Akiko Hiramatsu as Yukari : Shigeru Matsuzaki ''' as Hideki : '''Konomi Maeda as Nanako : Yuuki Masuda as Espio : Youko Teppozuka as Charmy : Kenta Miyake as Vector : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Akane Omae as Miruchi : Sakura Nogawa as Yuka : Vanilla Yamazaki as Mesousa : Aya Hisakawa as Nyamo : Emiri Katō as Kagami : Kaori Fukuhara as Tsukasa ''English'' : Luci Christian as Yukari : Greg Ayres as Hideki : Kate Higgins as Nanako : Troy Baker as Espio : Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy : Keith Silverstein as Vector : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan : Sasha Paysinger as Miruchi : Mariela Ortiz as Yuka : Christine Auten as Mesousa : Monica Rial as Nyamo : Kari Wahlgren as Kagami : Michelle Ruff as Tsukasa Box Art AnimeWare Com Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version AnimeWare Com Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version AnimeWare Com Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games